A Forbidden Love Chapter2:Flirting with disaster!
by Kyosbestbuddyever13
Summary: Kyo feels Yuki is ruining his chances with Tohru. Will Tohru see Kyo for what he really is? Will she shy away from his afection? You have to read to find out!:


A Forbidden Love By Kyosbestbuddyever13

Yuki: (sitting on a bench reading a book in the house garden)

Kyo: (stops in front of Yuki) " You didn't see me. " he said panting and bolted in the other direction.

Me: "Where'd he go-"

Yuki: (Not looking up from his book he pointed in Kyo's direction)

Me: "Thanks." I said as I ran behind the nearby bush.

Kyo: "TRADER!"

Me: " Wait! Please!"

Kyo: "What" panting and out of breathe because we've been running around Yuki's bench

Me: " I just wanted you to do my disclaimer."

Kyo: " Hell…(pant)…no!"

Me: " Well you know what?" said with true anger and fury.

Yuki: (whispers in my ear) …pist…pist…pist…

Kyo: "What?" still panting…(wow he's out of shape).

Me: "I'm going to ask Yuki to do my disclaimer."

Kyo: …?

Yuki: (puts book down)

Me: (sits on Yuki's lap with my arms around his shoulders) " Oh Yuki." Said in a cooing voice while stroking his chin. " Will you do my disclaimer?" also said in a cooing voice while slowly pulling a piece of paper from my pocket that was folded up with a lipstick kiss on it and tap, tap tapping into his front shirt pocket.

Kyo: (snatch) "Give me that," He said as he took the paper from Yuki. "hnd hat!" he said with the paper in his mouth as he took me in his arms.

Yuki: "I thought you didn't like her?"

Kyo: (directed at Yuki) shut the hell up. (directed at me) "hust hold hhe haper ho hi han head hit!"

Me: "Okay!" I said taking it out and holding it. (he is still holding me! I take back what I said about him being out of shape!)

Kyo: Kyosbestbuddyever13 does not own Fruits Baskets.

Me: Yayness! Time to start Chapter 2: Flirting with disaster!

" Do you have pants on?" said Tohru walking into the kitchen with one hand over her eyes and the other at arms length pretending to feel around. " Yah." Said Kyo with a mouth full of brownies.

" Hey! I'm back!" said Yuki in a cheerful mood. " How'd it go?" asked Tohru? " What?" asked Kyo coughing a bit because he just swallowed three whole brownies. " I got it!" said Yuki excitedly. " Got what?" asked Kyo getting a little annoyed.

" Yay!" Said Tohru jumping up and hugging Yuki. " I'm so proud of you. We should celebrate!" Said Tohru excitedly. " Celebrate what?" asked Kyo now getting really ticked off now.

"Yuki got a job!" said Shigure. "Yuki, get a job…that's rich! Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Kyo.

"Well," started Yuki. "I don't think that Tohru should have to be the only one working in the house." "Hey!" piped in Shigure "Writing is work!" "Not the way you do it..." said Kyo still chuckling at the whole idea.

"So because she also needs to find a way to pay for her grandpa's surgery I am giving her my paycheck's to help."

"…y-you didn't t-tell me that p-part of the I-idea…Oh Yuki! This is the happiest day in my life! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Yuki!" said Tohru as she cried tears of joy" But…" "But what?" asked Yuki concerned. "I-I can't except this generous of a gift. I-" "Shhh…" said Yuki as he put his finger over her mouth.

"Please. Think of it as a token of my gratitude to your grandfather for allowing you to stay here with us." Said Yuki bowing. " I smell a chocolate ice-cream opportunity!" said Shigure excitedly.

"I thought dogs couldn't eat chocolate?" asked Tohru. "As long as I am a Human when I eat it I am ok."

" Oh, well I agree, but I will have to go get some since someone (looks at Shigure) ate the entire 3 gallon tub I bought last week and put it back in the freezer empty." "Whoops…"said Shigure " I'll be right back." Sang Tohru in a cheerful mood.

(Door closes) " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" yelled Kyo " HUH?"

"What? The getting the job thing." Asked Yuki "Yeah, the getting the job thing!" " I wanted to help Tohru out-"

"Listen you, YOU, **YOU…" **stuttered Kyo. "Now boys, Rome wasn't built in a day." Said Shigure smiling _really_ big.

"Uh…Shigure," "Yes Yuki." " That phrase has nothing to do with this situation." "I know." (Yuki and Kyo are stunned and befuddled I love that word) " Listen, I don't know what you are up to but-"

"Rome wasn't built in a day." Finished Shigure with the same eerie smile that was happy and yet so disturbing.

"**WOULD YOU STOP IT!" **yelled Kyo. "That is so annoying!" (awkward silence) "I'm going to my room." Thump…thump…thump…thump… "OW! Damn stairs!" thump…thump…thump…"three…two…one…" said Shigure using hand gestures. (SLAM!)

Kyo sat down on his bed and stared at a drawer. He kept most of his money in there. To keep Shigure out of it, it was kept in a voice-activated box. $789.23. Those numbers ran through his head over and over.

"I beet Yuki has more money than that." He though glumly. "Oh Tohru…if only…if only you knew…" "Knew what?" asked Tohru. " Ah! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" "Sorry…I-I'll go."

(sigh from Kyo) "No." he said as Tohru was half way out of the door. "Stay. Please." There seamed to be a certain neediness is his voice so she stayed.

" Yah." Said Tohru as she sat on the edge of his bed. In the background you can hear Yuki and Shigure fighting over the tub of chocolate ice cream. " You wanted to talk to-"

Kyo interrupted Tohru with a kiss. " –me." Finished Tohru stunded. " I'm sorry." " Don't be." She moved in closer and Kyo kissed her again but this time it was a real kiss not a shy peck.

"Hey guys I just got-…whoa I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Ah…no, no." said Kyo and Tohru in embarrassment "Ok. But if you want any ice cream you better hurry up before it melts." Shigure says winking and giving two thumbs up to Kyo's face or the back of Tohru head, which ever you prefer.

"Just get the hell out of here." Said Kyo " Yah, it's getting a little to hot for my taste…"said Shigure waving an imaginary fan and walking down the stairs.

" Wow. I didn't know you were such a good kisser." Said Kyo. "Thanks. That was my first kiss." replayed Tohru. (poof) " Ah! Damn it! I hate this curse. I finally got to kiss you and…and…"

"You turn into a very sexy cat. Now come on. Lets go get some ice cream. It might be gone if we don't hurry."

Me: Yay! I love happy endings!

Kyo: Me to.

Yuki: Me three?

Me: Yayness (hugs Kyo)!

Kyo: Get the hell away from me.

Me: Your words say "get the hell away from me" but you mean-

Kyo: Get the hell away from me.

Me: oh, oh well I'll just have to try harder.

Yuki: Haha!

Kyo: Damn it!


End file.
